Coco
Coco '(ココ, ''Koko ) is a cream-coloured tanuki and one of the mascots in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. He has the unique ability to transform into a human at will, but quickly changes back to mascot form if he gets slightly hurt or if he is weak. In a part of ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday'', he, along with Natts, jokingly uses the power of the Miracle Lights to transform into '''Cure Coco (キュアココ, Kyuakoko ) the Cure of Cream, who, along with Cure Natts, forms the duo Coconuts. He uses the same accessories as Cure Dream, hiting their special bond. Cure Coco only appears as a joke to explain how the use of the Miracle Lights will create a miracle to the audience. When in human form, he is the teacher of L'École des Cinq Lumières in order to be close to Pretty Cure while also searching for Pinkies for the Dream Collet in order to get a friend of his back and to save his kingdom. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coco is able to use the power of his Palmier crown to give Pretty Cure the Cure Fleurets, and together with Natts' crown, they give Cure Dream and Milky Rose the ability to combine their powers. Coco is kind and caring, almost the completely opposite from his best friend Natts. Coco trusts people rather easily, and is ready to reveal his mascot form to save innocent people. Kokoda Koji Kokoda Koji (小々田 康史) is Coco's alias for his human alter ego which he uses when in public to move around freely. He goes as a teacher of Pretty Cure's school and teaches them in most subjects. Coco is able to be in this form as long as he would like, but he prefers staying in mascot form as it is very tiring for him to be in human form. It should also be noted that he transforms back into mascot form easily, like if he falls on the floor. Because of this, Coco is very careful while in disguise. Relationships Natts: Coco's best friend and fellow prince of the Palmier Kingdom is Natts. When talking to Nozomi about him, Coco compares their friendship with that between her and Natsuki Rin, and also adds that they fight as much as they get friends again. However, when Natts is released from the Dream Collet, they have a hard time to communicate, as Natts has lost his trust in others. In the end, they get along better, and when Nartts is in danger or is weak, Coco is usually the one to care the most. Sometimes, they get awkward when Natts is jealous of Coco, as shown in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! when Natts is unable to help Pretty Cure in their fights. Yumehara Nozomi: At the beginning, Coco views Yumehara Nozomi as a great ally and friend, and gets easily red if people think that he has a crush on her. But as the series go on, he begins to form a special bond with Nozomi, similar to the bond Kasugano Urara, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen have with Syrup, Natts and Milk respectively. He is, however, afraid to show these feelings, as he knows that he eventually has to part with everyone when the Palmier Kingdom is restored. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is discovered that he really has a crush on Yumehara Nozomi . Etymology Coco: When fused with nuts, becomes "coconut", which is a species of the palm family. It should be noted that "palmier" in Palmier Kingdom is French for "palm" Online Dictionary Search Results - Retrieved 14-07-2009.. Kokoda Koji (小々田 康史): Kokoda is a pun to his real name, as it sounds like the way to say "I am Coco" in Japanese. Trivia *Coco and Cure Dream shared what was, as of June 2009, the only on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Coco was the first mascot to ever to have a human form. *He's was the first mascot for a little time on dark side (In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! movie when it was mind-controled by Mushiban). Gallery CureCoco.jpg|Cure Coco from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! 0031fgyw.jpg|Coco/Koji under Mushiban's control, holding a Black Fleuret in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Coco&Kokoda Koji.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco and Kooji. face_coco.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco and Kooji's heads. coco.gif|Profile of Koji and Coco in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Toei - Movie 1 - Ball Coco front.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco and Koji's front while in ball clothes in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - ball Coco head.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Koji's head while in ball clothes in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - ball Coco side.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco's side while in ball clothes in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - ball Coco behind.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco and Kooji's back while in ball clothes in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - Normal Coco head.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco's head in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - Normal Coco front.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco and Kooji's front in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - Normal Coco sode.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Koji's side in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Toei - Movie 1 - Normal Coco bacl.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Koji's back in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. coco.jpg|Coco's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Toei - Coco (ALL STARS).jpg|Coco's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. 00326dhg.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Coco/ Kooji under Mushiban's control found on the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! DVD. Chara img07.jpg|From Toei's old Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! website, with Coco's prince outfit. Gh1f1h35df1h35rt1.jpg|Coco's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 References Category:Mascots Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters